


A Bet and A Predicament

by angellize



Series: Kinktober 2018: A First Attempt [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Humiliation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellize/pseuds/angellize
Summary: Kinktober Day 2 - WatersportsA bet with Nines leads to a very uncomfortable day for Gavin at the station.





	A Bet and A Predicament

     This day couldn’t get any more difficult could it? That’s what crossed Gavin’s mind as he crossed his legs for the seemingly hundredth time. He had already received a heavier workload than usual that day, the coffee machine at work isn’t working, and add on the fact that the results of Nines’ earlier orders were finally catching up with him. Gavin scoffed as he recalled their earlier conversation.

     ‘Remember what today is?’ Nines offhandedly mentioned as he set a plate in-front of Gavin. The other gave no response other than a raised eyebrow as he took a long gulp from his mug. Nines let a teasing smirk play across his lips as he sat down in the chair across from Gavin, ‘I seem to recall I won the bet the other night, as was expected of course.’ Gavin sputtered as he remembered exactly what his boyfriend was talking about, ‘You can’t actually be serious! If something goes wrong I could get fucking fired or some shit!’ Nines leaned forward as he gazed back at Gavin, ‘Well I guess you’d better be careful today then. I expect you to behave.’ And with that, he returned to the bedroom to finish getting ready leaving Gavin a stuttering mess behind him. 

     Speak of the devil, Gavin bit his lip as he watched his taller partner round the corner and make his way back to their desks. They had been assigned a rather difficult case which resulted in them working later than usual. It’s already been over an hour since the last people besides them left for the night. Gavin readjusted how he was sitting again just as Nines sat down at his own desk right across from Gavin’s. He seemed to notice the other’s internal struggle as he looked over with a knowing smirk, “How are you holding up? We don’t seem to be able to do much else concerning the case right now.” Gavin wasn’t sure if Nines was referring to the case or his current predicament so he decided on the latter and hissed through gritted teeth, “Asshole, I think it’s pretty obvious how I’m holding up. I haven’t pissed since last night and I swear I’m bouta lose it.” His answer seems to have effected Nines more than expected.

     The android stood back up and grabbed Gavin’s arm before pulling the man behind him. “Hey! Where are we going?” Gavin exclaimed, clutching his abdomen as he had no choice but to let himself be pulled behind his boyfriend. The android said nothing as he quickly pushed his way into the station’s shower room. He nearly ripped the curtain off of the rod as he opened it. Gavin found himself shoved against the back-wall of the shower and a knee shoved against his crotch. A strangled whimper escaped his lips as the android caged him against the wall and leaned down and nipped at his neck. Gavin could do nothing but claw at the sturdy body in front of him and throw his head back against the wall as the nips turned into longer sucks and harder bites which were already blooming red and purple against his tanned skin. “Come on and let go, I know you want, no, need to.” Nines mumbled against his neck as he pressed more firmly against the other and slipped his hand in-between them to palm at Gavin’s clothed length. Said man practically collapsed against Nines as he attempted to close his legs but was stopped by the knee in-between them. “I-I can’t I forgot to bring a change of clothes.”, Gavin whined out. He felt Nines smirk against his neck as the android rubbed his hand a bit faster, the friction was driving him insane as he couldn’t stop himself from leaking what could have only been a few drops but felt like a major crack in his dam of self-control. He couldn’t handle much more and Nines knew this. “Well that’s just unfortunate isn’t it, but you must do as I tell you. Now, let go.”, he said firmly as he pulled back to observe the mess of a man beneath him.

     That was it. The last of his control slipped at the pure dominance in his partner’s voice. With one last choked out whimper, he let go. Gavin’s body grew weak as he let himself be overtaken by the absolute bliss as his bottom half was covered with a warm wetness. The only thing holding him up at this point was Nines’ leg, however, he was soon pulled against the very familiar chest as soon as he had come back down. The android made quick work of pulling Gavin’s now wet clothing off and tossing them aside. Gavin, still somewhat lightheaded, looked over at Nine’s as he stepped out of the shower to grab something out of a nearby bag. He slumped against the wall and let the surprisingly warm water pour over him. Nine’s returned without his own clothing and with a couple of bottles of shampoo and other toiletries. No words needed to be said as he put the bottles down and leaned down with a warm smile and kissed Gavin’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, two in like 12 hours that's cool. I'm gonna be working on more later.  
> You can follow me or yell at my nsfw acc also called angellize on tumblr.  
> I'm always lonely so I will pretty much always reply.


End file.
